The Party
by TheGirlWithNoIQ
Summary: "Are you talking nasty about my wife?" Thunder got heard and the three men quickly turned around for the source. Oneshot. Rated for swearings and suggestive talk.


Hi everyone!

Hope you like this short one-shot of Magico! Has been edited but please tell me if it is some horrible mistakes somewhere!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Magico.. Love the person who does though! Found the photo on a weird Russian website...O.o

Read and enjoy~

* * *

Loud music beat rhythmically through the dark fancy-looking room, everyone inside hoyed to the new song and danced along to show their appreciation.

Shion and Emma was one of them. They hadn't been to a party for ages, being far to busy with the ritual to have even the slightest fun or pause for that matter.

But after completing task after task they got delighted to hear about a party being held at the place they were in. Shion didn't really want to go, claiming it was far too dangerous and Emma risked being targeted by evil people, but after hearing Luu, Anise and Emma's many begs he finally gave in and that's the reason they all were here now, inside a big house during a party crowded by people, dancing to beat after beat from the many music-players having the time of their lives.

Or, most of them had but not our own mage. He was busy glaring at people who stared at Emma the wrong way.

_They look like she's the prey_, he thought angrily, _and they the hungry sharks smelling dinner._

She didn't wear anything special, just pants and a nice blue top forming her body curves in a way you began questioning if it were even hers. Her dark hair swayed with her every time she made a move, and the people staring at her opened their mouth in shock.

It could be funny looking at, but Shion caring deeply for her plus being her husband didn't like what kind of attention she got and used every opportunity available to shoot daggers at them when she wasn't looking.

Hours went by and when Emma finally decided it was enough Shion had to suppress himself not to jump up and down in joy.

He gladly went home with her, but exactly at the moment they stepped inside the house Anise, who had come earlier claiming the party was far too noisy, asked them. "Where's Luu?"

It was far too quiet there for the answer to be 'home', and after a couple of swearwords from the mage's side they agreed she needed to come home. And Shion, not wanting any more stares being sent in his wife's direction quickly said he could do it, alone if Anise protected her if something were to happen.

That's why he now was here, walking through streets and alleys at nightfall heading to the party who lay just some blocks away from him.

Walking across a small side street he heard some voices that made his curiosity wake up from a deep slumber. He paused and listened to the conversation.

"-but sadly she was as fake as a doll! Do you believe it?"

A man had talked, a man who sounded furious. "That's it, it's the last time I go to one of these parties, every girl is either taken or a whore!"

Some agreeable noises got heard, and then another one spoke up. "Not everyone. Did you see that hot chick that danced much sexier than the others?"

"The one with the huge tits?" the third asked.

"Yes, that's her. I wouldn't be sad if I got alone time with her, if you know what I mean…"

The other two men laughed in agree, "hell yeah. An hour with her in the bathroom wouldn't make me hesitate for a sec. I think she was single to!"

"Are you sure? A weird guy sent me one of those 'I will kill you and kill you over again' look whenever I stared at her." Man number three said and huffed.

"Ha, I got it to. Probably just a jealous pussy of some shit, nothing to worry about..."

"I'm not really interested in him," the second man cut in, "but the girl with the huge boobs. Seriously, I just want to fuck her."

"Are you talking nasty about my wife?" thunder got heard above them and the three men quickly turned to the man blocking their view to the street.

Since it was night it was hard to see the person, but thanks to the moon's bright light Shion looked dangerous with eyes glowing murderously. His steps were calm as he came closer to them.

"Yeah..?" Man number one, who the mage guessed was the leader said, "It's nothing you can do about it, and besides, I really doubt you're her husband. Who want to marry a guy wearing a funny hat and holding a broomstick? Sorry pal, Halloween was a while ago. Come back next year!"

The glare Shion sent them got the three men to twist slightly, but the toughest one didn't budge. "Wow, what a scary look you sent us." He said sarcastically. "What are you going to do about it? It's you against…" he heard retreating footsteps and didn't need to turn around to know he was the only one left, "…me. Face to face, fist to fist. No dirty tricks, just things we got beside us. Are you with me?"

A lightning flashed through the sky.

Shion smirked and tightened his grip to the broom.

-:-.-:-

A high-pitched girly scream got heard through every inch of the city; Emma looked up from what she was doing, but when no other sounds got heard she turned her attention back with a small shrug. 'Probably just the wind…'

* * *

There, what do you think? Hope you liked it:)


End file.
